Again and Again
by Rellionna
Summary: [Akashi Seijuurou] semua ini adalah salahnya. Jika bukan karena dirinya Aomine tidak akan berubah dan teman-temannya juga orang tuanya pasti masih hidup.
**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Ket ::

' _ **blablabla...**_ ' = Bokushi

' _blablabla..._ ' = Oreshi

* * *

Sambil menengadah, di tengah puing-puing kota yang hancur. Akashi Seijuurou terdiam, memandang langit senja yang kian hari berubah warnanya menjadi semerah darah. Tangannya memainkan sebuah ranting yang ia temukan tak jauh dari posisinya duduk.

Hanya ada satu pertanyaan dalam benaknya saat ini. Apa itu kedamaian? Apa artinya kedamaian dunia? Hingga detik ini Akashi masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Tidak, kedamaian itu hanyalah delusi semata. Hanyalah sebuah harapan yang tak akan pernah terwujud. Dunia akan selalu berperang dan kedamaian tak akan pernah datang, Akashi tahu hal itu. Ia sangat mengerti. Tapi dirinya tetap tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

 ** _Seijuurou..._**

Akashi tetap diam, tak bersuara, menunggu sosok lain dalam dirinya berbicara.

 ** _Balaskan dendam mereka..._**

Akashi masih berada pada posisinya. Diam memandang langit senja berwarna merah darah. Poninya yang cukup panjang menutupi matanya, tapi Akashi tidak peduli. Saat ini, batinnya tengah memulai perdebatan.

Haruskah Akashi membalaskan dendam? Haruskah Akashi membunuh orang-orang itu? Orang-orang yang telah merebut segalanya dari Akashi. Rumah, keluarga, teman, kini Akashi sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Akashi sendirian, tanpa satu pun teman. Tanpa satu pun orang yang akan ada di sisinya. Memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa perang akan berakhir dan mereka bisa hidup damai dalam kebahagiaan.

 _ **Apa kau tidak ingat bagaimana mereka membunuh Tetsuya? Membunuh Ryouta? Apa kau tidak ingat bagaimana mereka membunuh Ibu dan Ayah?**_

Akashi ingin menjerit pada dirinya sendiri. Meminta dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti membuatnya mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian menyedihkan itu. Akashi sudah tidak tahan, ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, tapi sesuatu selalu menahannya untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu.

Akashi masih memiliki hutang. Tidak, bukan hutang pembalasan dendam seperti yang dikatakan oleh dirinya yang lain. Ini adalah hutang yang berbeda. Hutangnya pada seseorang yang tengah menunggunya di sana.

 _ **Seijuurou...**_

Lagi, dirinya yang lain memanggil, suaranya terdengar semakin mengancam dalam pikirannya.

 _ **Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, biarkan aku keluar.**_

Akashi bangkit berdiri, kali ini mengabaikan suara dalam pikirannya, mengabaikan dirinya yang lain yang mengaku sebagai sosok yang absolut. Ia melompat turun dari reruntuhan gedung yang ia yakini adalah bekas sekolahnya dulu. Berjalan lunglai sambil menyeret kaki kirinya yang terluka.

Akashi terus berjalan, melewati tubuh manusia yang telah terbaring tak bernyawa. Melangkahi mayat-mayat yang membusuk dan sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi wujudnya. Lalu berhenti, di depan tujuh gundukan tanah yang ia beri penanda.

Kise, Kuroko, Ayahnya, Ibunya, Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi. Mereka semua adalah teman-temannya, keluarganya. Yang telah tewas akibat serbuan tak terduga dari pasukan Timur. Dibunuh tanpa perasaan. Dibunuh di hadapannya yang membeku, mematung tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

Akashi duduk bersimpuh, mendoakan ketujuhnya dengan khusyuk. Terkadang mengutuk dirinya sendiri sebagai satu-satunya orang yang selamat. Benar, seandainya kepribadian lainnya tidak muncul di saat yang tepat. Akashi yakin dirinya sudah mati di tangan orang-orang berdarah dingin itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Akashi kembali berdiri. Membuka kedua matanya, menampakkan irisnya yang semerah delima. _Saatnya membayar hutang..._ pikirnya.

 _ **Seijuurou... kuharap kau tidak akan menyesal bila kau masih berpikir untuk menemuinya.**_

Akashi menggeleng, tersenyum tipis untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tak akan pernah menyesal."

Lalu Akashi kembali melangkah. Masih menyeret kakinya yang terluka. Akashi sudah tidak peduli lagi, ia tak peduli lagi bila dirinya akan mati. Ia tak peduli lagi pada luka-lukanya. Ia tak peduli lagi harus berjalan sejauh apa hanya untuk menemui pemuda itu.

- _Momoi Satsuki_. Akashi sudah berjanji pada gadis merah muda itu kalau ia akan membawa kembali Aomine dan Akashi akan menepati janjinya. Ia akan membawa kembali Aomine, menyadarkannya bahwa semua ini adalah salah, membawa perdamaian pada dunia.

Benar, peperangan ini diciptakan olehnya. Oleh Aomine yang yakin bahwa dirinya adalah Tuhan. Oleh Aomine yang merasa perdamaian akan terwujud bila manusia hancur.

Akashi sadar, Aomine sudah menjadi gila. Akashi sadar, seharusnya dulu ia membunuhnya ketika Aomine mulai berbicara bahwa ia akan memusnahkan manusia- termasuk teman-temannya. Tapi Akashi tahu, itu bukanlah kesalahan Aomine. Akashi tahu, Aomine tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Akashi tidak tahu apa yang membuat Aomine berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tapi ia yakin, yang merubah Aomine sepenuhnya adalah ketika mereka pergi ke kawah Naga. Kawah yang mitosnya akan menghasut siapa saja untuk menghancurkan dunia bila menyentuh airnya yang seperti lendir.

Akashi hanya bercanda, Akashi pikir itu hanyalah mitos yang belum tentu benar adanya. Akashi hanya ingin membuat lelucon bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Itu sebabnya Akashi menampung air dari kawah tersebut ke dalam sebuah batok kelapa yang ia temukan dan mengguyurnya ke atas kepala Aomine. Membuat Aomine berteriak kaget saat air yang lebih mirip lendir itu jatuh ke punggungnya dan membasahi wajahnya.

Akashi dan yang lainnya tertawa melihat Aomine yang mulai menjerit-jerit marah padanya. Berusaha membersihkan lendir itu dari kepalanya. Mereka tertawa, tanpa sadar bahwa mitos itu adalah benar adanya.

Ini semua salah Akashi, ia tahu betul. Tapi teman-temannya berkata bahwa ini bukan salahnya. Bahwa perubahan Aomine adalah sesuatu yang tidak disengaja dan bukan salahnya. Bahwa perubahan Aomine disebabkan oleh sesuatu yang lain bukan lendir dari kawah Naga.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi tetap melangkah. Jalannya masih jauh. Aomine- dan para pengikutnya -masih berada di sekitar distrik kota Minato. Akashi masih harus terus berlajan sejauh empat stasiun.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Kali ini Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengenali suara itu. Tidak, ini pasti hanyalah imajinasinya. Orang itu tak mungkin sudah berada di sini- **_lagi_**.

"Aku berbicara padamu, Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi berbalik, hanya untuk mendapati sosok Aomine Daiki telah berdiri angkuh di atas sebuah truk yang terbalik. _Aomine sudah kembali..._ pikirnya, tapi tidak pada dirinya yang dulu.

 _ **Ini dia... Sang Tuhan telah datang untuk mengeksekusimu, Seijuurou.**_

Dalam pikirannya, dirinya yang lain tertawa sarkastik. Sedangkan Akashi sendiri masih tetap diam. Ia sudah bilang, ia tak akan menyesal bila harus bertemu dengan Aomine. Ia tidak akan menyesal bila harus mati demi mengembalikan Aomine.

"Aomine..." Akashi memandang kawannya dengan tatapan teduh. "Lama tidak berjumpa..."

Dan Aomine tertawa kencang, merasa lucu mendengar sapaan dari Akashi. "Ya, lama tidak berjumpa. Mau minum teh bersama?"

Akashi sedang diledek, Akashi tahu itu. Tapi ia tidak peduli. "Kemana pasukanmu?"

"Mereka mati." Aomine menjawab dengan enteng, mengedikkan bahunya cuek. "Karena mereka manusia."

"Tapi kau juga manusia, Aomine."

Lagi, Aomine tertawa. "Kau bercanda? Aku adalah Tuhan. Dan aku sudah terlalu lama membiarkanmu hidup, Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi hanya diam, memandang Aomine yang kini melompat turun dan mendekatinya.

"Kau sudah cukup menderita bukan, Akashi?" Tiba-tiba Aomine berbicara padanya dengan lembut, seolah Akashi adalah seekor anak anjing yang telah sekarat. "Aku akan memberikan ketenangan padamu."

 _ **Oh, hebat. Dia yang menghancurkan dunia, dia yang memberikan ketenangan. Nah... Seijuurou, bagaimana tanggapanmu?**_

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Aomine." Akashi memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Tapi maaf, aku menolak penawaranmu."

"Kenapa? Aku akan melakukannya secara halus..."

Akashi menggeleng, menatap Aomine dengan sedih. "Sadarlah Aomine, jangan terhasut oleh bisikan setan. Kau bukanlah Tuhan."

Aomine balas memandang Akashi, merendahkan. Merasa tidak terima karena Akashi terus mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Sungguh, Aomine sedikitnya merasa muak pada Akashi yang terus-terusan menentangnya. Aomine muak pada Akashi sejak dulu- untuk alasan apa Aomine juga tidak mengerti, ia hanya merasa muak saja pada Akashi. Seolah Akashi adalah orang paling menyebalkan sedunia.

"Aomine..." Akashi memanggil, mengulurkan tangannya. "Kembalilah... lawanlah roh jahat yang merasukimu itu."

Aomine memandang tangan Akashi- yang sekarang penuh dengan luka. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu memandangnya datar, seakan tak tertarik pada ajakan Akashi- yang bukan sekali dua kali.

 _ **Ooh... Akashi Seijuurou, kau pikir mengajaknya seperti itu akan meluluhkan hatinya? Apa kau lupa dengan penolakan yang kau dapatkan berkali-kali darinya?**_

 _Tidak._

 _ **Lantas, kenapa tak kita bunuh saja dia? Bukankah dia yang telah memusnahkan semua yang kita miliki?**_

 _Tidak bisa..._

 _ **Kenapa?**_

 _Karena dia... masihlah temanku..._

 _ **Lucu sekali, Seijuurou... lucu sekali. Saking lucunya aku sampai merasa mual dan ingin muntah.**_

Akashi masih memertahankan tangan kanannya, berharap Aomine mau menerimanya- meskipun ia tahu hal itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Tapi Akashi tetap melakukannya, ia tetap berharap Aomine akan tersadar meskipun dunia telah hancur. Meskipun teman-temannya telah tewas. Akashi tetap percaya, bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya Aomine meneriakan permintaan tolong. Bahwa yang berbicara dengannya saat ini adalah roh jahat dari kawah Naga yang merasuki Aomine. Bahwa nanti Aomine akan melawan roh tersebut dan kembali bersamanya.

Tapi Akashi salah, ia telah salah menilai. Nyatanya, Aomine menepis kasar tangan Akashi. Lalu tertawa sarkastik seolah Akashi adalah orang paling hina yang berani-beraninya memerintah seorang Aomine Daiki.

 _ **Sudah kukatakan... sia-sia saja Seijuurou...**_

"Kau terlalu lucu, Akashi Seijuurou."

 _ **Bahkan dia meniru kata-kataku hahahaha...**_

"Kau terlalu lucu sampai aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa."

 _ **Tepat sekali...**_

Aomine masih tertawa, sedangkan Akashi hanya diam. Berusaha mengabaikan hasutan dari dirinya yang lain untuk segera membunuh Aomine. Tidak, tidak, Akashi tidak bisa melakukannya. Aomine adalah temannya, sekali lagi, Aomine adalah temannya.

Namun sepertinya pemikiran Aomine sangat jauh berbeda dengan Akashi. Bagi Aomine, Akashi adalah musuh. Hamba yang tidak taat pada Tuhannya. Dan orang seperti Akashi harus segera dimusnahkan- sama halnya dengan Kuroko, Kise, Momoi, dan semua orang yang membantahnya. Karena Aomine yakin, dunia akan semakin damai tanpa manusia yang serakah, egois, dan sombong.

"Baiklah, Akashi... selamat tinggal..."

Menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya, Aomine menghunuskannya dengan cepat ke arah Akashi. Mungkin karena refleksnya yang bagus atau karena tubuh Akashi sempat diambil alih oleh dirinya yang mengaku absolut, Akashi dapat menghindari serangan mendadak dari Aomine. Akashi tidak tahu.

Akashi meringis ketika kakinya yang terluka menghambat gerakannya. Ia tak punya senjata. Ia tak punya apapun untuk melindungi dirinya. Akashi dalam bahaya, tapi Akashi tetap bertahan, tetap teguh pada pendiriannya untuk menyadarkan Aomine.

 _ **Kau tidak akan bisa melawannya, Seijuurou...**_

Akashi tidak peduli. Bila Aomine berusaha membunuhnya Akashi hanya perlu menghindar. Akashi hanya perlu menyadarkan Aomine bahwa ia bukanlah sosok Tuhan yang selama ini ia katakan. Sama seperti bagaimana seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ia bukanlah sosok yang absolut dan tak terkalahkan. Sama seperti bagaimana seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menyadarkan dirinya bahwa teman adalah hal yang paling penting.

 _ **Tapi kau bukan Tetsuya...**_

Akashi menghindar, berteriak memanggil nama Aomine yang kian menggila. Melompat meski kakinya tak mendukung. Berusaha merebut pedang di tangannya.

 _ **Kau mendengarkanku tidak? Ayolah cepatlah tidur dan biarkan aku yang menangani Daiki...**_

Aomine kembali mengejar Akashi bagai orang kesetanan. Dan Akashi yakin, cepat atau lambat dirinya akan segera terbunuh.

 _ **Seijuurou...**_

Hanya ada satu pilihan terakhir bagi Akashi. Hanya satu dan itu artinya kematian bagi Aomine.

"Daiki... sudah lama sekali ya..."

Aomine terdiam, menghentikan aksinya yang hendak menghunus jantung Akashi. Sedangkan sang pemuda merah kini mendongak, membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang entah sejak kapan telah berubah warnanya. Menjadi heterochrome, merah delima dan kuning keemasan. Akashi yang lain... telah muncul ke permukaan. Akashi yang sadis. Akashi yang tak bisa dibantah. Akashi yang... absolut.

"Ada apa Daiki? Merasa takut eh?"

"Wah... wah..." Aomine menurunkan pedangnya, tersenyum sinis. "Lama tak berjumpa juga Akashi, sudah tiga tahun ya?"

Akashi terkekeh, melangkah mendekati Aomine. Mengabaikan pedang Aomine yang tampak mengancam. Menekan bahu Aomine, memaksanya membungkuk. Lalu berbisik tepat di telinga pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau tahu Daiki... kau sudah membuatku murka..." Akashi memainkan kerah Aomine. Suaranya dingin dan mengancam, namun senyuman sinisnya tetap terukir dengan indah. "Sekarang... kau harus menebus kesalahanmu..."

"Kau pikir kau siapa, Akashi Seijuurou...?" Aomine balas mengancam, tanpa ragu menatap langsung mata heterochrome Akashi yang dingin. "Memerintahku seakan derajatmu lebih tinggi dariku, huh? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku..."

"Adalah Tuhan, benar?" Akashi memotong kalimat Aomine lalu tertawa keras, mendorong Aomine menjauh darinya. "Daiki... Daiki... haruskah aku menyadarkanmu? Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya, haruskah aku membunuhmu wahai roh jahat yang merasuki Daiki?"

Aomine- atau mungkin roh yang dimaksud Akashi -hanya tertawa. Tertawa mendengar Akashi mengancamnya. Tertawa sedangkan Akashi kini telah mengernyit tidak suka.

 _Lihat? Bahkan kau saja dianggap remeh olehnya._

Akashi mendecih, memang benar dirinya diremehkan. Tapi Akashi tidak suka ketika kepribadiannya yang lain ikut bicara dengan nada yang juga meremehkan. Tidak, tidak, Akashi pasti berhasil. Berhasil membunuh Aomine.

 _Jangan, dia adalah temanku... teman kita._

Tapi bagi Akashi, Aomine Daiki hanyalah orang bodoh. Orang bodoh yang dengan mudahnya terhasut oleh bisikan setan.

 _Aomine bukanlah orang bodoh... itu semua... kesalahanku._

Oh, Akashi jijik sendiri mendengar nada bersalah yang dilontarkan oleh dirinya yang lain. Akashi kembali memandang Aomine. Sudah cukup basa-basinya, Aomine harus mati sekarang juga.

"Baiklah... Akashi..." Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bertanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang hm? Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Boleh saja Daiki..."

Tanpa aba-aba, sekali lagi Aomine maju, menyerang Akashi dengan cepat. Berusaha membunuh kawan lamanya itu. Sedangkan Akashi menghindar, tertawa, mengejek Aomine yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Tuhan. Hanya sampai di sini? Hanya seperti ini saja? Oh, rasanya Akashi tak bisa berhenti tertawa sekarang.

Mendengar Akashi yang terus tertawa rupanya membuat telinga Aomine menjadi panas. Ia merasa marah. Harga dirinya terasa dijatuhkan. Dan Aomine jelas tidak bisa menerimanya. Aomine semakin menggila, kini dirinya sudah tidak peduli lagi bila ia harus menghancurkan tubuh Akashi sekalipun. Dan Aomine sudah melupakan tujuan awalnya, mengabadikan tubuh orang yang dengan sombongnya telah memerintah Aomine sejak dulu.

Tanpa sadar, Aomine melepaskan pedangnya. Membiarkan pedang itu meluncur dengan bebas dan tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah yang telah ternodai oleh darah-darah kering. Memilih menyiksa Akashi dengan tangan kosong. Aomine menendang, memukul, menghempaskan tubuh Akashi yang lebih kecil darinya. Biarpun begitu Akashi tidak meringis, tidak mengeluh sakit. Ia hanya diam dan membalas tendangan Aomine, membalas pukulannya, mencari celah untuk membuat Aomine takluk.

 _Seijuurou hentikan... Aomine bisa..._

 _ **Dia sudah mati.**_

 _Apa maksudmu?_

 _ **Tubuh itu memang milik Daiki, tapi Daiki sudah mati.**_

Aomine Daiki sudah mati dan Akashi yakin itu. Jadi, apa salahnya membunuh sosok pemuda berambut biru gelap itu sekarang? Aomine sudah tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah roh yang meniru Aomine dan mengaku sebagai Tuhan. Hanya itu.

 _Tapi Aomine..._

 _ **Sudah kubilang dia sudah mati.**_

 _Tapi..._

 _ **Buang pikiran konyolmu itu. Apa dia masih bisa disebut teman? Apa dia masih diperbolehkan hidup bebas? Apa kau telah lupa kalau dia yang membunuh teman-teman? Dia adalah penjahat dan dia telah membunuh Ayah dan Ibu. Dia yang menghancurkan Jepang. Dia yang membuat kedamaian di dunia kita hilang. JADI DIMANANYA YANG MASIH KAU ANGGAP TEMAN HAH?!**_

Akashi semakin brutal, ia terus memukul wajah Aomine. Mengabaikan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya sendiri yang juga dihujani pukulan dan tendangan oleh Aomine. Akashi tidak akan menyerah. Akashi tidak akan memaafkan Aomine. Ia sudah terlalu marah dan kini Akashi tak terhentikan.

 _Tapi semuanya adalah kesalahanku... bukan Aomine... Aomine..._

 _ **Diam! Aomine, Aomine, apa kau sudah buta hah?! Kau masih menyalahkan dirimu di saat kau sendiri tahu bahwa orang yang sebenarnya bersalah adalah dia?!**_

 _Tapi itu memang kenyataannya!_

 _ **SUDAH KUPERINTAHKAN KAU UNTUK DIAM DASAR KEPARAT!**_

Akashi masih memukul, pukulannya semakin lama semakin melemah. Akashi sudah terlalu stress menjalani hidupnya. Akashi sudah terlalu lelah untuk terus bertempur dan menghindar. Dan kesempatan itu digunakan Aomine untuk menjatuhkan Akashi. Katakanlah Aomine adalah setan paling licik di dunia aquest, ia tidak peduli.

Tapi bukan berarti Akashi sudah kalah...

"Kau pikir kau siapa, Aomine Daiki..."

Aomine terbatuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya. Aomine tidak tahu sejak kapan Akashi sudah berdiri lagi. Aomine tidak tahu sejak kapan Akashi sudah menggenggam pedang yang tadi ia buang ke sembarang arah. Aomine tidak tahu sejak kapan... Akashi menghunuskan pedang itu tepat di jantungnya. Entah sejak kapan.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Suara Aomine terdengar serak dan tidak percaya. Nafasnya yang memburu kian melambat. Dan sebelum Aomine bisa mengatakan hal yang lainnya ia sudah lebih dulu ambruk. Kehabisan darah, kehilangan nyawa.

"Maafkan aku, Aomine..."

Dan Akashi pun ikut terjatuh. Menutup matanya, tertidur dengan tenang setelahnya. Menemui keluarganya, teman-temannya, semua orang yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya. Penderitaan Akashi akhirnya berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Atau justru masih berlanjut?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oy, Akashi... kenapa kau tidur di saat latihan begini? Cepat bangun dan segera mulai latihanmu!"

Akashi sedikit terperanjat mendengar teriakan dari seniornya- Nijimura. Mata merah delimanya mengerjap beberapa kali , menyesuaikan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam indera penglihatannya. Ia berdiri, menepuk celananya untuk menghilangkan debu imajiner, dan berlari menghampiri Nijimura juga teman-temannya yang lain.

"Maaf kurasa aku tadi sedikit kelelahan." Katanya sambil membungkuk sesaat.

"Yasudahlah... cepat bagi menjadi dua tim dan lakukan latihan sekarang juga."

"Iya."

Lalu Akashi dengan segera melaksanakan perintah dari Nijimura, mengabaikan mimpi yang sesaat tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

 _ **Oh, kau sudah melihat masa lalumu ya? Sekarang coba kita tebak... hal apa yang akan membuat kita berdua terbunuh kali ini? Mungkinkah kecelakaan maut? Perampokan? Atau terror?**_

Percayakah kalian pada reinkarnasi? Tidak, Akashi Seijuurou sejak dulu berusaha membantah hal semacam itu. Tapi kenyataan bahwa kepribadiannya yang lain- si pemilik mata heterochrome yang absolut -mengatakan hal itu- untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidupnya yang baru -membuat Akashi mau tak mau percaya. Bahwa reinkarnasi itu ada. Bagaimana dengan kalian?


End file.
